A Tale of Two Terrible Twins and Food Fights
by Malara
Summary: Elrohir, Elladan, and Erestor have a disagreement… in the kitchen… with lots of food sitting around… just waiting to be thrown… [ONE SHOT]


**Title: **A Tale of the Two, Terrible, Troublesome Twins and Food Fights

**Summary:** Elrohir, Elladan, and Erestor goodness, don't these people know there are other letters than 'E'? have a cough disagreement… in the kitchen… with _lots _of food sitting around… just waiting to be thrown… ONE-SHOT, COMPLETE

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters; I only borrow them for entertainment. I don't have any money; I'm not making any money off of these. I don't have much sanity; I lost most of it writing these stories. Now that's all straight… :)

**My OC (don't freak out, it's not as bad as it seems): **Alright, I couldn't resist. I had to put Alphiel back into my story! I just love her character! Think of all of the crazy things I can do to her! If you haven't read my other stories, Alphiel is just a random friend of Erestor. (Or better yet, you could go read my other stories! Please? puppy dog look) Don't worry, my OC won't be in anything but these parodies. At least… for now… We can't leave Erestor lone-lay :)

**Important Question: **I read somewhere that review responces were "illegal" at Yes? No? Let me know! I would just like to say thanks if you review _A Tale of Erestor, Hysterical Musicans, and Pink Wallpaper_! Especially to **freelance beatnik **for pointing out a spelling error. You guys are the best!

* * *

Erestor and Alphiel were having a pleasant discussion, in the lovely kitchen, over a cup of tea.

It was a recipe for disaster.

Erestor took a sip of tea, and then promptly began to chock.

After thumping him on the back, Alphiel quickly said, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But look who's coming!" Alphiel turned. "Be prepared for anything!"

"Oh, Erestor, it's just Elrohir and Elladan."

"Just!"

Both twins looked very pleased as they walked into the kitchen. Erestor had a sudden longing for caffeine, advil, and some type of sharp, pointy object to use in self-defense. Who knows what the twins were up to?

Just for the record, Erestor, forks aren't that useful in self-defense. But that's just me. :)

"_There _you are, Erestor! It's nice to see you not being a hermit." Erestor started at him. "Do you know where we might find Glorfindel?" Elladan asked rather loudly.

Erestor and Alphiel looked at each other. Any hope of peace and quiet was gone.

"No. Should I?"

"So he's not here?" Elrohir asked.

"No…"

"Listen," Elladan whispered. "Elrohir and I want to give Glorfindel… a surprise. You know, to lighten up his day."

"Stop right there!" Alphiel announced. "I will have nothing to do with this." She promptly left the room.

"I'm with Alphiel on these one," Erestor declared loudly. However, after watching her walk away, he turned towards the twins. "I'm in!"

"Had to impress the girl, huh?" Elrohir laughed.

"Shut up," Erestor murmured.

* * *

The three discussed what they were going to do to our dear Glorfy over supper. If you wish to know more about their plan, _A Tale of Glorfy and Green Hair _might possibly be on its way. But that's not the point.

"Well, that sounds great. We should do that first thing tomorrow morning." Elrohir stood, and began to walk out the door. "Thanks, Erestor."

Elladan saw that his twin walked dangerously close the fire, and without thinking, he dumped a strategically place bucket of water over Elrohir.

"FIRE! FIRE! Fire?"

Elves are not happy when they are suddenly drenched. Have you ever tried to give a cat a bath? Elves are 493.4 worse.

Elladan suddenly found raw eggs in his hair. Elves do not like it when their perfect hair suddenly has raw eggs in it. Naturally, Elladan became somewhat upset. "Elrohir! You were on fire!"

"LIAR!" Another egg was thrown.

"Erestor! You saw him! He was on fire!"

"No…" Erestor said slowly, backing away towards the door.

"TRAITOR!"

Erestor never knew what hit him.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Elrond had finished a hard day's work. He _desperately_ craved a baloney sandwich, however, and he opened the kitchen door, expecting to be embraced by the wonder aroma of food.

However, he was embraced by a tomato.

"SILENCE!" he roared. The three stopped and turned to look at Elrond.

Elrohir was soaked, Elladan raw eggs decorating his robes, and Erestor was throwing tomatoes. All three looked like they were having a wonderful time.

"What is going on?" Elrond ask in a quieter, but as serious, tone.

"I…" Elrohir started. "Elladan and I were having a disagreement. It was my fault!"

"No it wasn't!" Elladan protested.

"It really was mine," Erestor began.

All turned to look at him. "No it wasn't!" Elrohir said.

"I don't even want to know!" Elrond said. "All of you, clean this up! Now!" Elrond quickly left the room and slammed the door. They all assumed that he was angry, but Elrond left so quickly for another reason. He had cracked a rib from holding in his laugher.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Do you like it? I came across this while searching through my old stories for ideas. This was just a drabbled I wrote _long _before the days of discovering I worked with it at bit, and ta-da! A whole new story!

If you could, please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes. I did read over this several times, but my Beta reader is currently in the wilderness in the middle of nowhere (Colorado, to be more precise), and I didn't want to wait. If you could help me with that, that would be _great_!

I just wanted to rant and ramble a bit about the new 'hit' feature. Okay, for my story _A Tale of Erestor, Hysterical Musicians, and Pink Wallpaper_, I have two reviews, as of right now. Of course, I submitted it less than 24 hours ago. I wasn't feeling depressed about it (I don't expect a lot of reviews anyway… just one or two to keep me going). ANYWAY, 32 people have read my story! Thirty-two! How crazy is that! Okay, maybe they didn't even read it, but the summary intrigued them enough to click on it! How cool is that!

Okay, I'm really done rambling now! I just had to share that with the world! Hey, give me a moment of glory…

Please review (if you don't, I shall know! BWAHAHAH-- cough)!

Thanks and have a nice day!

Malara :)


End file.
